knjizevnostfandomcom_bs-20200214-history
Doživljaji jednog čvorka
<= Priče ispod zmajevih krila – U ovom kraju baš nigdje nema grožđa. Zašto ga ljudi ne gaje? – upita čvorak skitnica svog slu čajnog poznanika vrapca s kojim se toga jutra našao na ogradi pred školom. – Ne znam, brate – odgovori vrabac.– Za takvu vrstu jela nikad ni čuo nisam, a živim ovdje već vrlo dugo. Od mog rođenja dvaput su trešnje pocrvenjele, dvaput pšenica požutjela, trideset puta se mačak penjao na školski tavan,a ja sam pojeo more žita. – Oho, pa koliko si ti to star? – začudi se čvorak. – Eto, pa računaj – reče vrabac. – Dva više dva više trideset plus jedno more – koliko mu to dođe? Slab sam u računici. – Hm, hm, čekaj! To će mu biti... Ček, ček... dva proljeća, dva ljeta, trideset bježanja pred mačkom i more ručkova. Je l' tako? – Tako je – složi se vrabac. – I za čitavo to vrijeme nigdje nisam ni vidio ni čuo za to tvoje grožđe, – Grožđa je bilo u prošlosti – ozbiljno se javi s kruške jedan stari gavran. – Ja sam ga lično vidio. – A gdje li mu je ta prošlost? – u jedan glas upitaše čvorak i vrabac misleći da je to neko mjesto. – Pa iza vas je, klipani jedni – podrugljivo grakne gavran i diže se uvis, pa odletje prema poljima, jer nije želio da dalje razgovara s neznalicama. Čvorak i vrabac brzo pogledaše iza sebe, ali tamo je bio samo prašan seoski put, na putu jedan vo, a na volu dva roga. – Eto, nema iza nas nikakve prošlosti – reče vrabac. – Laže gavran. – Idem da upitam vola, pa kad nađem prošlost, doći ću da ti javim. Pričekaj me na ogradi – predloži čvorak i poletje prema volu. – Znaš li ti gdje mu je ta prošlost? Tamo, kažu, ima grožđa! – upita čvorak doletjevši pred vola. – Prošlost? – zamisli se vo. – Sigurno je tamo negdje blizu naše štale, jer moja mati priča da sam ja u prošlosti bio tele. Idi, evo, ovim putem, pa onda okreni desno, pored velikog hrasta. Tamo je negdje ta prošlost. Odletje čvorak do hrasta, spusti se na granu i upita: – Starino, znaš li da mi pokažeš put za prošlost? Zaželio sam se grožđa. Prastari hrast tiho zašumi sa svojih trista hiljada listova: – Pogriješio si put. Ja sam u prošlosti bio samo jedan mali žir, tako malen da bi me i ti mogao nositi... – Ma zar je to mogu će?! – uskliknu čvorak. – Da, da, samo mali žir – potvrdi hrast. – Pao sam s velikog hrasta koji je rastao pored stare tvrđave gore, na brijegu. Jednog dana dođe neki dječak, švrća, diže me sa zemlje i uze sa mnom da se igra. Igrajući se strčao je niz brijeg i baš na ovome mjestu počeo je da se takmiči s drugovima u bacanju kamena s ramena. Žir je spustio na zemlju, pa tako i zaboravio. Iz toga žira nikao sam ja i, kao što vidiš, prilično porastao. – Onda se prošlost nalazi gore na brijegu? – priupita čvorak. – Tako je – potvrdi hrast. – Ja sam gore zaista bio u prošlosti. Šteta što sad nema onog dječaka da njega upitamo. – A kuda je on otišao? Sigurno se kupa. – Ne, ne kupa se – odvrati hrast. – Dječak je rastao i najzad postao gospodar velike tvrđave. A jednog dana zemlja je zatutnjala pod kopitama mnogobrojne konjice. Dolazio je veliki vezir Kara-Mustafa sa silnom vojskom. Gospodar tvrđave onda navuče oklop,sablju pripasa i siđe u ovo isto polje sa svojim silnim oklopnicima da dočeka Kara- Mustafu. – Pa šta je onda bilo? – radoznalo upita čvorak. – Eh, šta je! To je trebalo da vidiš. Zašto ranije nisi došao? – Razgovarao sam s vrapcem, pa se zadržao – objasni mu čvorak, a hrast nastavi: – Ehe, da si samo vidio kako sablje sijevaju, zveče oklopi i konji se propinju. Od jutra do mraka trajala je bitka, a onaj moj negdašnji dječak sedam je puta kretao na juriš oklopnike, tri su konja pod njim ubijena, a on je još uvijek neumorno jurišao. "Junački ovaj brani zemlju!" uzviknuo je s odobravanjem Kara-Mustafa i lično poveo u boj svoje odmorne konjanike. Zatutnja bojno polje, ukrstiše se mačevi i krive turske sablje, diže se oblak praha. A uveče, kad se stiša bojna vreva, gospodar tvrđave ležao je mrtav pored svoga barjaktara. – Tužna priča – reče dobri čvorak. – Eto ti šta sve putnik čuje kad dođe u prošlost. Baš je ta prošlost neko začarano selo, njiva, šta li je. – A ja mislim da je prošlost onaj strmi brijeg s tvrđavom na vrhu – reče hrast. – Moj dječak je baš tamo živio u prošlosti. – E, onda letimo tamo – odluči čvorak i zaleprša visoko iznad negdašnjeg bojnog polja. Sletio je na jednu od kula stare tvrđave baš kad se na njenu terasu penjao neki stari istoričar, čičica duge bijele brade. – Šta ti tražiš ovdje, uvažena brado? – učtivo upita čvorak. – Oživljavam prošlost, moj dragi repiću – odgovori mu istoričar. – E, to ti je dobro – pohvali ga čvorak. – Baš i mene interesuje prošlost, u prvom redu grožđe koje je u njoj raslo. I njega ćeš ti oživjeti, je li tako? – Naravno da ću oživjeti – reče naučnik – vidjećeš, na primjer, kako je Horacije volio grožđe i o njemu krasno pjevao. – Oho, sigurno je i taj Horacije bio neki čvorak? – upita bezazleno ptica neznalica. Istoričar se nasmiješi. – Nije baš čvorak, ali je bio nešto tako kao slavuj – veliki pjesnik. – Aha, aha, dobro je! – obradova se čvorak. – Baš ćeš mi pokazati gdje se tu u toj prošlosti nalazi Horacijevo grožđe. Željan sam da ga izbliza vidim. Čvorak se spusti na istoričarevo rame i tako zajednički krenuše, to jest: krenu istoričar noseći svog neobičnog prijatelja. I evo: u velikoj sali, na univerzitetu, stari istoričar drži predavanje i pred svojim slušaocima oživljava prošlost. Oživljava slavne bitke, pobjede, velike heroje koji su branili svoj narod i čuvene pjesnike koji su o njemu pjevali. Oživjeće jednog dana i onog branioca stare tvrđave o kome je pričao moćni hrast, govoriće o pjesniku Horaciju. A šta radi čvorak? Čvorak, bogme, kao svaki čvorak: sjedi među studentima ispod biste Julija Cezara, nemiran je, vrti se i brblja smetajući ostalima da slušaju predavanje. Kad jednog dana bude riječ o Horaciju, sigurno,zbog brbljanja, neće ni to čuti i, eto ti, – ne vrijedi mu što je došao na univerzitet. Možda mi poneko ne vjeruje da je čvorak otišao baš na studije? Ehej, istinu ja govorim! Baš sam jednom prolazio pored neke škole, i to za vrijeme nastave, kad tamo: nešto čavrlja u posljednjoj klupi. Čavrlja,čavrlja neumorno. Vidider, mislim se ja, i ovdje dospjeli čvorci. Ta koće drugi čavrljati za vrijeme časa nego baš čvorci! Ovdje je priči kraj, ali... ček ček, zaboravismo vrapca! Gdje je vrabac? Eno ga, i danas ćete ga sresti na kome bilo plotu. Čeka svog poznanika čvorka,čeka uporno, a kad mu koji drugi vrabac kaže da je čvorak već odavno mrtav, on mu ne vjeruje i bez prestanka ponavlja; – Živ, živ! Živ, živ!